Present approaches to ceramic matrix composites suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including those respecting operating temperatures and others. Silicon carbide composites having metallic silicon as the melt infiltrate are limited to operating temperatures below the melting point of silicon. Otherwise, the ceramic matrix composite will degrade and lead to component failure.